This invention relates to shoulder or hand carried cases specifically designed to transport microcomputers or personal computers. More specifically, the subject invention deals with a construction of multi-compartmented computer cases. These computer cases serve to provide a convenient way to transport micro computers and to protect such micro computers from some of the rigors of travel and storage, for example, precipitation, dust, dirt, some vibration, and impact.
Microcomputers are relatively heavy and expensive, and can contain vast amounts of information which is vital to business and industry. Certain portions of the microcomputers are subject to damage from impact, for example, hard drives and liquid crystal displays. Thus, great effort has been expended to insulate microcomputers from impact when being carried in these cases.
Of course, one of the greatest utilities of a microcomputer is its portability, especially in comparison with the ubiquitous mini computer or desktop computer. Computer users who demand this portability also desire quick and easy access to that computer so that this computing and information storage power can be brought to bear at a moment's notice. Unfortunately, past attempts to isolate the microcomputer from impact shock have worked to frustrate this need for quick access.
An example of past transport and shock absorbing systems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,119. There, a microcomputer is suspended in a sling-like device which in turn is contained within a central interior space of an otherwise relatively conventional "softside" main body portion of the case. This system absorbs at least some of the shock when the microcomputer contained in the sling-like suspension system is dropped onto its bottom surface. However, placing the microcomputer in the sling-like support enclosing the case can be cumbersome, thus frustrating some of the purposes for the user carrying the microcomputer (portability and accessibility).
The instant invention remedies this apparent conflict between security, protection, and accessibility without substantially increasing the weight of the microcomputer carrying case.